


Private Dance

by SharkGirl



Series: SouRin Week Feb 2016 [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Never Met, Day 3, Day 3: Stripping, Dry Humping, Future Fic, M/M, SouRin Week, Stripper!Sousuke, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:05:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5899321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin takes Haru to a strip club for his bachelor party, but he ends up on the receiving end of a tall, muscular brunet's lap dance.</p><p>Written for Day 3 of SouRin Week, Scissors: Stripping</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! This time I had my beta pick what I wrote about. Thanks, indevan! I hope it's as funny as we thought, lol.
> 
> This takes place in the future when Haru and Rin are on Japan's National Swim Team. Sousuke and Rin have never met.

“I still don’t see why you dragged me here,” Haru frowned as Rin pushed him forward and up to the velvet rope in front of the club.  They were next in line.

“C’mon, Haru,” the redhead slapped him on the back.  “You’re getting married in two days,” he slung an arm around his shoulders.  “Besides, Makoto’s out tonight and I’m sure Nagisa’s dragged him to a place much seedier than this,” he pointed to the neon sign above the strip club, which flashed the word ‘Hot’ three separate times before showing the trio all together.

“I’d rather be with Makoto,” the dark-haired man’s frown deepened.

“Well, you can’t,” Rin grinned, flashing sharp teeth.  “I promise you’ll have a good time,” he added as the bouncer let them in.

The club was pretty dark inside, save for the stage, which was illuminated in cool hues, blues and purples.  Currently, the stage was empty, the dancers walking around and mingling with the patrons.

“See? It’s not so bad,” Rin steered Haru toward a small table and waved down a waiter.  “Two of whatever’s on special,” he requested as he pushed down on Haru’s shoulders, forcing him to sit.

“I don’t drink, Rin,” Haru narrowed his eyes at him.

“It’s not like you’re morally against it,” the redhead tittered.  “So, let loose for once.”

Haru remained silent, blue eyes scanning the club.  The waiter returned and set down their drinks, some fruity number with Blue Curaçao and a citrus garnish.  Rin took a sip and found that it tasted like candy.

“So,” he pushed Haru’s drink closer to him and ignored the dark-haired man’s obvious disinterest.  “Since you’re about to be weighed down with the holy shackles of matrimony,” he snickered, “It’s my right, no,” he paused, “my _duty_ as your best friend to let you have a little fun first!”

“Are you drunk already?” Haru eyed Rin’s glass, which was half-empty.

“Are you kidding?” Rin laughed, chest tingly and cheeks warm.  “My glass is still half-full.”

Haru rolled his eyes and looked away.  Rin followed his gaze toward the dancers, who were honestly wearing more than he thought they’d be.  Of course, they weren’t stripping right now.  They were walking from table to table and greeting their guests.

One of the dancers got up onto the stage and someone, maybe the bartender, came on over a loud speaker, announcing the man’s name before techno music drowned him out.  The man began gyrating his hips and unzipping his skin-tight black shirt.  A disco ball started to spin under the blue light, giving the club an underwater appearance.

Rin glanced over to the other dancers and saw a couple of them grabbing the hands of seated men, pulling them to their feet, and taking them behind a thick purple curtain.

“Excuse me,” the redhead grabbed the attention of a waiter.  “What’s behind that curtain?"

“Oh,” the young man smiled at him.  “That’s the private dancing area,” he explained.

“Like, for lap dances and stuff?” Rin asked, his knowledge of strip clubs coming solely from what he’d seen on late-night television shows.

“Yes,” the waiter replied, hiding a small smile.  “Would you like a private dance?”

“Yeah!” Rin exclaimed.  “Hold on,” he said and turned back toward Haru.  “Okay, I’ve decided on my wedding present for you.”

“Is it the rice cooker we registered for?” Haru asked in a deadpan.

“Nope, even better,” the redhead scooched closer and wrapped an arm around his neck, turning his head back toward the dancers.  “Pick a dancer.”

“Why?” Haru tried to turn toward him, but Rin kept his head facing forward.

“You only live once and you haven’t lived until you’ve gotten a lap dance from a stripper,” he offered, lips curling up in a devious smile.

“And just how many have you received?” the dark-haired man asked.

“We’re not talking about me,” Rin said, trying to keep from blushing.  In truth, he’d never even set foot in a strip club before tonight.  But Haru didn’t need to know that.  “So, pick one.”

“You’re not going to let this go, are you?”

“Nope.”

“Fine,” Haru sighed.  “That one,” he pointed.  Rin followed his finger toward a tall man with dark hair.  From what he could tell, he had broad shoulders and looked pretty muscular.

“Him?” he asked.

“He reminds me of Makoto,” Haru answered and Rin sighed, but went along with his decision.

“Could you please call him over?” he asked the waiter and the young man nodded, bowing slightly before walking to get their dancer.  “This is going to be so fun!” Rin cheered, taking another sip of his drink.

“I think I see Makoto,” Haru said.

“Yeah, you said he reminded you of him, but I don’t really see the resemblance,” Rin looked over at the dancer, watching as the waiter walked up to him and gestured back toward Rin and Haru.  The tall man looked surprised and then turned their way.  Rin immediately looked to the side, unsure why he felt bad about looking at a man whose job was solely to get looked at – and maybe touched…he wasn’t sure about the rules here.

“No, I see Makoto,” Haru pointed to the other side of the stage where the sandy-haired man was being forced into a booth by Nagisa while Rei and Kisumi blocked his exits.

“What are the odds of them coming to the same club?” Rin shook his head.  “Right, Haru?”  He asked, but received no answer.  “Haru?”  He turned, but Haru was gone.  Already making his way over to Makoto.  “Haru!” he shouted and made to walk after him, but he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.  It was the waiter.

“The dancer you requested, Sir,” the man gestured toward the tall brunet, who, honestly, looked even taller up close.  “Please enjoy,” the waiter lowered his head and left them.

“Thank you for requesting me,” the dancer bowed, the tight fabric of his uniform (?) clinging to him and flashing a bit of his lower back as he did so.

“Uh, actually, the one-” Rin tried to point to Haru, but when he turned toward the booth, both Haru and Makoto were gone.  The only ones who remained were a sobbing Nagisa, a placating Rei, and Kisumi, who was stuffing thousand yen bills into the underwear of the dancer on stage.

With a sigh, Rin turned back toward the dancer, readying an apology for his actual customer’s disappearance.

“Hey, I’m s-” but the words died on his tongue.  The brunet was looking up at him, face stoic, body still in a partial bow.  His eyes were a beautiful cerulean, a tropical color pairing nicely with the drinks on the table.  They were really pretty.  Rin felt his cheeks heat up.  “Uh,” he tried again.

“My name is Sousuke,” he said before his cool exterior melted into a warm smile.  Rin felt his heart skip a beat.  “Please follow me,” he stood up to his full height again and Rin felt every centimeter between them.

He followed Sousuke on numb legs, unsure what to do.  Haru was gone. He was alone.  And now he was following a stripper into the private dance area.  This was not how his best friend’s bachelor party was supposed to go.

Sousuke moved the thick, velvet curtain to the side and allowed Rin to walk in first.  Inside there were several booths, each with an identical curtain, hiding what went on in the rooms.  Rin swallowed, throat suddenly feeling very dry.

“This way,” Sousuke strode forward, toward the only room with a curtain that wasn’t pulled closed.  He walked inside and Rin followed him.  “Please have a seat,” he motioned to the only piece of furniture in the room, a gold-painted wooden chair with a plush-looking purple cushion.

“I’m not really…um…” Rin tried to swallow again, but nearly choked.

“Is this your first time?” the brunet asked, those electric eyes of his zeroing in on Rin.

Of course, that was true, but that’s not what Rin was trying to say.  He just couldn’t decide on the best way to word it.  ‘My friend was the one who picked you, but he ran off with his fiancé instead,’ sounded a little too crass.  So, Rin just nodded.

“It’s mine, too,” Sousuke admitted, looking away.  “I’ve been working here for over a year, but this is the first time someone’s requested me for a private dance.”

Rin turned toward him, eyes widening.  How could that be?  Sousuke was tall, with a nice body and hard muscles that – if only for a moment – Rin wanted to run his hands over.  And his eyes were hypnotic.  Who wouldn’t want a chance to be alone with him?

“Please have a seat,” the brunet repeated and Rin did.  The chair was just as comfortable as it looked.  “Would you like me to go over the rules?” he asked and then leaned in close, his lips nearly brushing Rin’s ear.  “Or should I just punish you if you break them?”  His breath was hot against the sensitive flesh.

“U-Um…!” Rin brought a hand to his ear, covering it as his face turned beet red.  “You c-could just t-tell me,” he stammered and cursed himself for acting like a damn high school kid.

“You can look all you like,” Sousuke pulled back and began to unzip the front of his skin-tight tank, much like the man on stage had done earlier.  “Touching is extra,” he added.  “And anything I leave covered is off-limits,” he said, tossing the shirt to the side before he closed the curtain.  “Sound good?”

“Y-Yeah…” Rin heard what he said, really, he did, but he was a little distracted by the other’s naked torso.  Sousuke was built, like, really built.  Rin was impressed.  And that was really saying something, considering he spent almost every day surrounded by half-naked Olympic-level swimmers.

The redhead hadn’t noticed the music before, but it must have switched over to a new song, because he heard it loud and clear now.  He met Sousuke’s gaze as the taller man took a couple steps back and began to dance.  Then the spell was broken.

Sousuke was unbelievably hot, but now Rin understood why no one had ever requested a private dance.  He had about as much rhythm as a broken drum.  He was awful.

Rin’s face must have given away his thoughts because Sousuke stopped moving.

“Is…is something wrong?” the brunet asked, suddenly looking very vulnerable, despite his size.

“Uh…no…just…” Rin had to think of something to say.  He didn’t want to hurt the other man’s feelings.  “Um…could you maybe…” he bit his lower lip as he tried to recall what else was involved in a lap dance.  “Maybe…grind on me?” he asked.

“Grind on you?” Sousuke cocked his head to the side.

“Yeah, like, with your…ass?” Rin suggested, his face suddenly feeling like it had burst into flames.  “I mean, if that’s okay or whatever…” he turned away, unable to believe those words had come out of his own mouth.

“Hey.”

Rin felt a hand on his chin, tilting his head up.

“Are you really that nervous?” Sousuke asked and Rin looked up at him.  He nodded because, honestly, he still was.  “Let’s try something else,” he helped Rin to his feet and switched places so he was seated in the chair.  “Now, sit on my lap,” he patted his thighs.

“This…seems a little backwards,” Rin said, starting to calm down.

“C’mon,” Sousuke grabbed his hands and pulled him forward.  Rin practically fell onto Sousuke’s lap, a leg on either side of him and their noses nearly brushing.  “Now, you wanted me to grind against you, right?” he whispered in his ear and Rin felt a shiver run up his spine.

“I didn’t…” Rin began, stopping when he felt Sousuke’s hands on his hips.  “Oh,” he gasped as Sousuke rolled his hips up the same time he pulled Rin’s down.  “Oh,” he repeated, eyes slipping shut.  “Sousuke, that’s…good…” he groaned, starting to move his hips on his own.

“You never told me your name,” the brunet whispered in his ear, hips never ceasing their movement and suddenly, it didn’t matter if Sousuke was the worst dancer in the world.  Not when he was so unbelievably good at this.

“I-It’s – ah – Rin,” he answered, pressing his chest against the other man’s as he grinded against him, not even worried about the sizable tent in his pants.

“Nice to meet you, Rin,” Sousuke breathed against his ear.  The way he said his name…it was so intimate.

“Oh, Sousuke…” Rin moaned, throwing his head back.  Since when did dry-humping someone feel so damn good?  “Say…say my name again…”

“You like when I say your name… _Rin_?” his lips brushed against Rin’s ear and he lost it.

“Ugh-AH!” Rin gasped as he came, spilling into his underwear and making a sticky mess.

It was quiet for a moment.  The only sound was Rin’s heavy breathing.

Sousuke removed one of his hands from Rin’s hip and brushed red bangs from his forehead, some still stuck to his sweaty skin.

“This really was your first time, huh?” the brunet asked in a slightly teasing tone.

If Rin thought his face was on fire before, he was a fucking supernova right now.

“H-Hey!” he growled, but Sousuke put a finger to his lips.

“I won’t tell them we broke the rules, if you won’t,” his gentle smile was back.  “So, what do you want to do now, Rin?”

He thought about it for a moment before he leaned in close, brushing his lips against Sousuke’s.

“Whatever you want,” he offered.  “Just don’t start dancing again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, poor rhythm-less Sousuke. I bet he actually can dance.
> 
> Let me know what you think and hit me up on tumblr~  
> http://jubesy.tumblr.com/


End file.
